Cold Help for Frosted Hearts
by WingedDemon
Summary: After seven years Jack decides to check in on Jamie, right before Christmas. Now, for someone who's lived as long as a guardian, seven years is nothing. But for Jamie, well, he's already in high school with a crush. Jamie begs Jack for help with this girl, but what does he know about love?
1. Chapter 1: The problem

As Jack was leaping from fence to fence looking for more places to freeze, he began to notice exactly where he was. It was a familiar area to him because he knew that this was were his friend, Jamie Bennett lived. They had spent many days playing in the snow together here. Jack sighed when he realized how long it had been since he had seen his little believer. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset at Jack's absence. Under this assumption, Jack decided to find Jamie's house. It wasn't difficult, for this town was so nostalgic to him. He quickly found Jamie's house and flew in through his wide open window. Jamie was never one for closing his window, just in case an old friend happened to stop by. Jack's snowflake feet landed softly on Jamie's hardwood flooring. Jamie heard the soft pads of Jack's feet and snapped his head up from studying at his desk.

Jamie's face took Jack by surprise. He hadn't realized it had been so long until he noticed all that had changed. Jamie's stuffed animals were replaced with books and little figurines. His bed sheets were replaced with plane, blue-colored ones instead of his young, creative ones. Despite the changes to his room, Jamie was the most changed one. Jack picked up on every change as Jamie leaped up from his chair and into the frozen ice spirit.

"Uh... Jamie?" Jack Frost managed to stutter out, as Jamie yelled out his name and tackled the much smaller spirit.

"Why haven't you visited in so long?" Jamie scolded the spirit as he hoisted him back to his feet with ease. Jack noticed his belief was still strong. "It's been seven years!" Seven years? Well, Jack had known that, but he didn't realize it would impact someone so much. Maybe he should've studied human aging more. What would've happened if he had waited ten years? Or fifteen? Would his friend even exist anymore? Jamie continued, "You said you'd visit often! Seven years isn't often, Jack. I've really missed you, and now I'm under all the stress of studying and school work and more problems keep showing up."

"Well, I'm here now," Jack said, interrupting the boy's train of thoughts. "I'll help you out, what's the problem?" Jack Frost was prepared to help his friend through anything at this point. He couldn't believe seven years was so long...

"No, don't worry about it," Jamie said with a sigh, "You definitely won't want to help me."

"I'll definitely help," Jack said, determined. What was Jamie saying? They had been through everything together. They were practically brothers, and brothers help each other out of tough situations. "Just tell me, if I can't help, I'll find someone who can, now c'mon. I wanna know, I promise I'll help." Jack was bouncing on his feathery toes at this point. His short, white hair bounced around his face and his aqua eyes danced across Jamie's new features.

"Okay," Jamie began, "Well, you see, there's this girl, and I-"

"Oh," Jack said, interrupting Jamie's sentence. His bouncing began to slow until it stopped dead halt. "A girl? I don't really help people out with love, y'know." He slowly raised his hand behind his head and his gaze dropped to the floor. "Not really my forte, but if you want, I can make it snow super hard, or we could have a snowball f-"

"Aw, c'mon Jack! You promised!" Jamie whined while tugging on the winter spirits' frosted hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack sighed. He hadn't realized Jamie wanted help with _that_. Relationships and love wasn't even something Jack even knew about. He was too used to making young children smile. Now he had a teen to deal with. "I said if I couldn't help, I'd find someone to do so, you're worth a professional."

"Am I gonna get to see another Guardian?" Jamie asked suddenly boosted with happiness. Now it was he who was bouncing on his toes. Jamie really missed seeing the Guardians, but no matter what he wouldn't stop believing no matter what. Being able to see them again would lighten his heart. Which right now was going to bounce out of his chest.

"Yup!" Jack said reassuringly. But which Guardian? Perhaps a fatherly figure for Jamie would be the best way to deal with him. That meant North. "I'll be back soon, Jamie, see ya!" Jamie waved goodbye to the winter spirit for the first time in seven years and watched as the figure of Jack Frost slowly disappeared into the sky. Jamie knew he'd keep his word and went back to studying his calculus. Stupid winter break work.

**For those of you just reading this, the next chapters will be weaker because I have been going through rewriting them for they were originally on my phone. For the rest of you, see? I told you I'd edit them eventually ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack rode the winds all the way to the North Pole. Christmas is also a time for love, so North should know what to do, thought Jack. As he neared the North Pole, he was spotted by a yeti. The yeti looked at him with an angry expression an pointed, alarming the other yetis of his presence.

"Oh hey, Bill, fancy seeing you here." Jack said. He waved but didn't stop. He's had his fair share of being thrown in a sack by the yetis. Jack entered the huge castle that North resided in with awe. It truly was magnificent. As Jack looked around, North approached him.

"What brings you here, Jack? The yetis weren't supposed to sack you for another month." North glared at one if the yetis who threw his hands up in a sign of innocence. "Get back to work." North then began to laugh.

"Haha, no I came here on my own. You see, there's this girl-" all production stopped and stared at Jack. North stared, open mouthed. "No, not like that, I need some help with love-" some yetis gasped and one fainted. They began chatting to each other in their rough language. "Wait, no that's wrong-"

"I'll, admit it, Jack," said North as he approached Jack, "I never thought this day would come." North placed his hands gently on Jacks shoulders.

"No, no," said Jack, brushing away the giant's hands, "Not for me," he explained, "For Jamie!"

The yetis sighed and went back to work. North, also, let out a sigh of relief, "Oh well that changes everything." North twirled his hand and began to turn around. "Talk to Tooth, I'm busy right now." He said over his shoulder."

"But-"

"Tooth, Jack, talk to Tooth."

Oh, alright, Jack thought as he left the North Pole. As he was flying away he heard North yell, "Get back to work!" Jack was on his way to the tooth palace.

As Jack was leaving, North felt worry rush into him. He turned to one of the yetis and sighed. "I just hope he doesn't end up going to HER." The yetis stared at him until North looked up and said, "Get back to work!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nearing the tooth palace, Jack began hearing the numerous homes of sleeping children with teeth under their pillow being called out. The Tooth fairy was busy with work, as always. She seemed a bit more busy than usual, however. "Oh, Jack!" She called. Tooth buzzed her way on over to where Jack was floating. "What calls you over here in the dead of winter? There's a lot of kids with missing teeth, you know, what with all this icy weather." Tooth seemed to put a lot of emphasis on that last part.

"I need some help," Jack said. A couple little fairies began to crowd around him.

"Oh, Jack," Tooth started, "I don't know, I'm really busy right now, what do you need?"

"I just need a little bit of help with Jamie," Tooth perked up at Jamie, the oldest child to still believe. "He's in love." Jack said. "I don't know what to do about it. He asked for my help but-"

"Oh, young love is so great, Jack! You should help him with it, not me, I'm too busy with all these teeth, I may have to go out onto the field myself." Tooth seemed upset that she couldn't help. Jack could tell she wanted to.

With a sigh, Jack agreed. With no other options, he left and headed to where the Easter bunny normally resides. He didn't want to but he had no other choice.

He had to ask bunny for help.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack regretted every step he took towards the rabbit hole. If Bunny didn't know what to do, then Jack would lose hope. Plus the fact Jack didn't want to put up with the obnoxious, arrogant, egotistical-

"Snowflake!" Jack heard an all-too-familiar voice call out from behind him. "What're you doing 'ere, mate? I wasn't expecting you until Easter Sunday, ain't that right?" Sarcasm was clearly written on his face and in his speech.

Bunny approached Jack and led him into the rabbit hole. In the little green cave, Bunny said, "Alright now what's really the problem, mate?"

"It's Jamie," Jack started. "He's in love."

"Oh," Bunny looked at Jack, "I don't do love, mate. I do eggs. Go to Tooth."

"As c'mon, Bun-bun," Jack said with a smirk. "You gotta know SOME thing about love. And I already WENT to the tooth palace. Tooth Fairy was too busy with her work to help me. You're the only one left."

"You already tried North?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded. "Sandy?" Jack shock his head. "We'll than go to Sandy. I don't DO love. Now leave me be."

"But Bunny-"

"No buts, mate, now leave me be." Bunny turned away from jack and started to walk away.

"I thought Easter was supposed to be a romantic holiday?" Jack said, starting an argument.

"Oh ya did, did ya?" Bunny turned on Jack. "Well let me tell ya mate, you thought wrong. Easter is for-"

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said, cutting him off. "New beginning, starting again. Well maybe JAMIE wants a new beginning. He wants one with that girl. And the Easter Bunny won't even help him to do so."

"Y'know, I wanna know why he asked you." Bunny said, pointing his finger at Jack. "You don't know anything about children, let alone a relationship. All you know about is snow angels and snowflakes. Wanna know why? Its cause you cant even talk to them. How can YOU possibly help Jamie."

"I may not be able to talk to them, but atleast I try to be there for them rather than hiding in the shadows while they search for colored eggs!" At that, Jack ran out of the rabbit hole.

Bunny looked down at his hands, then back to where Jack had ran away to. "I don't do love..." He whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, hey guys, a bit late on my introduction but at leasit's happening ^^ I'm new to this so my few followers make me happy XD sorry my chapters are short, I'm writing on an iPhone so it seems long until I upload it. So... Yeah, feel free to leave comments, I enjoy them. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

As nighttime approached, the Sandman began to send out his streams of dream sand. He loved bringing sweet dreams to children. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure draw near. It was Jack Frost who seemed quite upset. Sandy waved a hello to him as he got close.

"Sandy!" Jack called to the mute. "Sandy, I need you're help, you're the only guardian left." Sandy was shocked by this. What has happened? What happened to the other guardians? A questions mark made by golden sand appeared above his head. "I've already asked the other three, but none of them will help me. I need to know about love." Oh, we'll that was a lot less severe than what Sandy had been thinking.

" Jamie's in love." Jack said, realizing the confusion he had caused. "Can you help?" Sandy raised his hand to his cheek in a pondering motion. Then, with an exclamation point above his head, he began to make a heart out of sand.

"Yes, I need help with love." Jack said anxiously. Sandy scrunched up his face and got rid of the heart. He then made a bow with a heart-shaped arrow in it. "Wait, what's that?" Jack said, confused. Sandy then made the figure of a girl, holding the bow and arrow. Angelic wings stretched from her back. "Is that an angel?" Jack said with ignorant amaze. Sandy scrunched up his face again. He pointed from the girl, then to Jack, then to himself.

"Oh so she's a guardian?" Sandy shook his head. "Like a guardian?" Sandy nodded. "So she'll help me with this?" Sandy looked shocked. He seemed confused, and started to think. Then, he nodded without assurance. Jack figured that even without assurance, it was his best bet. "Well, where can I find her?" Jack asked. Sandy let out another stream of sand, at the end was an arrow pointing ahead. "Thanks Sandy!" Jack said before zooming off to follow the stream. Sandy waved him goodbye then turned away with a worried expression on his face. He hoped Jack would make it out of this alright.


	6. Chapter 6: Cupid

**So I noticed my writings really poor when I wrote I on my phone, sorry! But if I ever get my computer to work it'll improve I promise! Anyway, 6th chapter and finally plot XD like I said, a lotta chapters, itty bitty amount of words. Thanks you guys! Leave a comment, I like people :)**

* * *

Jack dashed after the arrow as it twisted and turned through trees. It took a few hours to finally find where it was pointing. The arrow had led Jack to a place where the sun was shining. In the distance a girl stood on a fence. She had a bow raised to shoot an arrow. As Jack approached he heard her whisper, "Kiss her." And the shot was fired. Following the shot, he realized it was aimed at a couple. The arrow flew through the male. A second later he kissed her.

"Cupid..." Jack whispered, astonished at what he was looking at. Cupid turned around to face this stranger. Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she turned. Her boots clicked on the fence and her glare froze Jack Frost himself.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Well no, but I know you," Jack stuttered out. "I mean, I know OF you, I don't actually KNOW you." Jack stood there awkwardly on the fence and began to shift position. "My name's Jack Frost," he said, holding out his hand.

"Oh." She said, sounding unamused. "Right you're that new guardian, correct?" Her glare began to drift o different things. "Look, I don't really like people, what do you want?"

"I need help with love." Jack said anxiously.

"As I figured." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "No body comes to me for snow days and snow fights."

"I guess that's true." Jack shuffled his feet a bit. No wonder he'd never seen this person before in the 300 years he's been immortal. So antisocial.

"Let's get down to business." Cupid began to approach Jack. "Who loves who?"

Jack was intimidated by her appearance and could barely make out the words. "My friend, Jamie Bennett, he's in love with this girl. I have no knowledge on this subject so-"

"Calm down," she said "Just lead me to him." Jack agreed and flew off. Beautiful angelic wings sprouted from Cupid's back. Jack stared In awe at the sight, she reminded him of a cherubic god. "Let's go, fancy pants." And she zoomed ahead just like that. Jack was left open mouthed as he realized he was the one who had to lead the way.

The way there was silent. However, it went by quickly. What with the speed of wind on Jacks side and the angelic wings on Cupid's. Web they arrived at Jamie's house, it was nearing dark. Jack flew in trough Jamie's window and landed on his bed. Jamie, who had previously been on his computer, bolted out of the chair and into Jack.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for another seen years!" As usual, Jack was greeted with a huge grin from Jamie. At that moment you'd flew in through the window. "Who's that?" Said Jamie. "Is that Cupid? You got me Cupid, Jack?"

"You believe in Cupid, Jamie?" Asked Jack curiously. How else would he be able to see her?

"Anyone in love will believe in me." Cupid replied to his question. "So Jamie," Cupid started, "Who do you love?"


	7. Chapter 7

**No no no! Bad spell check! Really sorry about the random strange words being replaced! It's weird cuz I double check my writings but they still have mistakes. I hope you all work with me on this, from now on I'll triple check XD just for you. whelp, thanks for reading you guys! ^^**

* * *

Jamie told Jack and Cupid of the beautiful girl next door. Her name was Jessica and she had long strawberry blonde hair that flowed in the wind. She had hazelnut eyes that were filled with laughter and shone like the sun. Her laugh, he described, was that of an angel and her smiling face gave off rays of hope and love. Cupid listened intently to his description where as Jack found a small action figure and was toying with it.

"And the other day we went to the beach. It was with a lot of friends, too, but we hung out a lot." Jamie paused and realized what he was saying. He needed to remain focused. "I mean, I really like her, I just want to know if she likes me too. And then maybe-"

"Love, Jamie," said Cupid as she approached the boy. "Is what i protect. I will only help you if I find this love genuine. If I learn that you don't really care for her-"

"I do, I do!" Said Jamie, cutting her off.

"Or the other way around," Cupid continued as if she was never cut off. "I will call it off." Cupid stared intently into Jamie's eyes.

"But-" Jack started.

"I am the guardian of love." Cupid said, turning to Jack. "I may not be a guardian by your standards, but I am to myself. I protect love, and if it's not true, then I have no business in helping it. In order to not disgrace the name, I am forced to call off a relationship that was never meant to exist in the first place."

Jack and Cupid stood staring at each other for some time until Jamie decided to break it off. "Then, give me a chance." He said to Cupid. "Whether you find it worthy or not is up to you, but even if you call it off I will pursue it!" Jack applauded his determination. "Because I love her!"

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother called from downstairs.

"Uhhh," Jamie started. Cupid gave him a mischievous grin. "Jack Frost and Cupid?"

"Haha, okay." She called back. "Just be sure to get your homework done."

"I will mom!" Jamie called back down. "So you'll help me?" He said, turning back to Cupid.

"I'll give anyone a chance who asks for it." Cupid replied. "Besides, I like working with young love" she grinned a bit and Jack felt a bit strange. He hadn't seen her smile happily yet. "Well, I'll be leaving." She said after a little while of awkward silence. "I'll be back by tomorrow though. Which side of you does she live on?"

"That side," Jamie said pointing to the wall of his room. She lives on his right side. So out went Cupid through the window. Jack followed to see where she planned on going. Jack rushed out the window and into the dark.

The cool air brushed against Jacks face as he left the warmth and comfort of Jamie's home. He didn't feel cold, however. Jack Frost never felt cold. He glanced to his side to see Cupid glancing into the windows of Jessica's house.

"Found it." She said as she looked into a window. Jack went up to her and looked in with curiosity. It was a room with walls covered with pictures of places in different countries. A bunk bed sat in the corner. Jessica, Cupid and Jack presumed based on Jamie's description, lied with her feet propped up on the rail writing in a little blue journal.

"That must be her..." Jack said as he gazed inside. Cupid turned to him and giggled a bit at his expression. He seemed enticed by the room. She motioned for him to come inside as she opened the window.

Cupid stepped into the room, feet first, then her body, then her beautiful wings. Jack followed timidly in her place. Jessica shivered as she felt the cold air blow in through the newly opened window. But when she glanced up from jotting down today's events, she almost froze. In front of her stood a beautiful angel dressed in a neatly sewed green tunic. Across it danced little hearts made from vines. A pair of black leggings were hidden any lower than her knees by a pair of boots. Her long brown hair draped across her back as she admired the photos on Jessica's wall.

What stunned her the most were the phenomenal wings that stretched from her back. "Are-are you an angel?" Jessica managed to stammer out at last.

Cupid turned to the speaking girl. She glanced back at Jack who stood behind her, but knew that Jessica couldn't see him. "My name is Cupid." Said Cupid as she gave a little curtsy. "I see you are in love." She watched at a brilliant hue of red stretched across Jessica's face.

"I-I-" she began. Then, feeling more comfortable and confident she continued, "Well you see, there's this guy..."

**so... I totally didn't get there names from pokemons team rocket or anything... Nope... Not at all XD **


	8. Chapter 8: Stealing

**Hey guys! I got my laptop ready to write so this is a lot easier to manage! Thanks for the reviews! I really feel connected to y'all when ya write them. Anyway, after this i'm wrecking my brain for more ideas so mind helping out? haha, anyway, thanks for the support!**

****Jessica began to tell of a nice boy who lived just next door. He had short, chestnut brown hair and a strong belief in mythical creatures. Now Jessica understood why he believed so deeply in them. Jamie had told her of stories about Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and most of all a boy named Jack Frost. Jessica had thought that his childish belief in those kind of things was actually kind of cute, but as Cupid herself stood before her, she herself began to believe. Her mind began to stray and she remembered all of the stories Jamie had told her. Wait... she thought. If Cupid is real, then does that make everyone else Jamie talked about real too?

As Jessica's mind came across this thought, she noticed a boy appear behind Cupid. His hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. He had milky white skin and a very girlish figure. The boy wore a blue hoodie with frost covered a large portion of it. Brown pants stretched down midway down his shins. He stood there in her room barefoot and Jessica felt nostalgic as she looked at him. "Jack Frost?" She said questionably, wondering if Jamie's tales could actually be true. The boy looked up at her as if he was awakened from a deep sleep. He looked surprised yet awestruck.

"You..." he started almost doubting himself, "You can see me?"

"Yes." Jessica replied, reassuringly. "You're as clear as Cupid." Cupid looked from Jack Frost to Jessica, looking for a way to calm them both down.

"We are Guardians, Jessica." said Cupid, telling a bit of a lie. "I am a Guardian of Love whereas Jack Frost over here in a Guardian of Children. We heard that you needed help. Help with a little thing called love." Cupid chuckled a bit once again, Jessica's cheeks quickly changed colors. Jack Frost even blushed a bit, but he didn't know why and was relieved that no one noticed.

"W-well," She started, "I wouldn't say I needed help with it, but maybe just a little boost."

"Perfect!" Said Cupid, laughing a bit maniacally, "That's my job." And, becoming a bit more serious, she strode across the room to where

Jessica had bolted up. She reached down to the bed and picked up the journal Jessica had been writing in. "I'll be taking this, but don't worry, I'll be back by tomorrow." She managed to say before Jessica could cut her off.

"Hey!" She yelled at Cupid as she ran back out the window, giggling all the way. Jessica gave a glare to Jack who stood there awkwardly. "Get it back!" She screeched at him. "There's personal stuff written in there!"

Jack threw his hands up into the air as a sign on innocence. "Hey, now," He said, "I'm sure she has some idea of what she's doing, she is Cupid anyway." Jessica's glare didn't waver. Maybe he could change the subject? "So, anyway, Jessica..." Where was he going to go with this? He thought to himself. "How come you can see me?" Jessica seemed to give a more confused look than he had so he decided to rephrase. "Okay, more like, how come you believe in me?"

Jessica looked puzzled, then replied, "Well, when I saw Cupid standing there she reminded me of stories Jamie used to tell me about mythical creatures. I guess that I began to believe them like that. He had told me about a spirit named Jack Frost who was his best friend even though he hadn't visited him in so long. At first I didn't believe him and I thought his stories were kind of cute but now that you're actually here I..."

"So it was Jamie." Jack said, putting the side of his fist into his palm. Now everything made sense. "How'd you two meet?" He asked, suddenly curious on the subject of love. Maybe Cupid was wearing off on him. He smiled bit at this thought but then quickly brushed it to the back of his mind.

"We've actually known each other for a while." She said, "I moved to Jamie's school in 6th grade. he was the first one to introduce himself to me. We had most of our classes with each other and ended up being put next to each other because our last names are really close in the alphabet. At first I thought it was a pain in the neck being next to him in almost every class. Jamie was just so..." She searched for a word to describe him and concluded "Hyper" was the best one. "I kept being next to him in classes until we finally reached high school. We had no classes together. I started to realize that I missed him being there. He was always so happy, it even kept me happy. And now, whenever I think about him my heart starts beating really fast and I really want to be with him. And whenever one of my friends bring him up in a conversation I turn all pink." Jack noticed that even while she was talking about him, she seemed completely calm. her face was a bit pink but that was it. If I were Cupid, Jack thought, I'd definitely approve of this love.

Meanwhile, Cupid was,

"Aw, c'mon Jamie," she whined to the boy, "I need it for examination purposes."

Jamie held his personal journal tightly to his chest. No way was he letting this spirit get a hold of it. There was personal stuff in there! "Nuh-uh!" Jamie said, grasping it tighter. "I won't let you have it! And you should give back Jessica's as well!" Jamie was very upset with Cupid. What kind of spirit steals peoples' journals?

The argument continued for quite some time. Rather than spirit and child, however, it seemed more like brother and sister. It resulted in a battle of strength and in the end, Cupid won over the journal and, after thanking him for it, flew out the window once again. Jamie's face blushed a brilliant shade of pink as he recalled all the things he had written in that journal. Of course, nothing horrible was written, just the fact that someone else was reading his personal diary put Jamie on edge.

**so i just found the button that helps me edit things. But, being a procrastinator, you all will have to wait still XD sorry, I'm evil.**


	9. Chapter 9 Black Christmas

**oooo I haz idea. :) Hope you all enjoy. Happy New Year everybody! I love you all!**

* * *

Santa paced the red carpeted floor biting his nails. Worry was clearly written across his face. With all these new children the quota was higher now and they still had yet to reach it. The northern spirit was only content when he had TOO many presents. He was afraid he may not be able to reach it. As he glanced up at the globe at all the believers glowing, a shadow began to cross it. No... He thought as he watched it in horror. Not again. A maniacal laugh erupted from behind him. Pulling out his dual swords he spun to face another spirit. One not as kind as the rest.

"Oh don't point those things at me old man." Pitch laughed again. "Did you really miss me that much?" Pitch's voice cracked as he spoke, a sign of how weak he still was.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Yelled North from across the room. He was defeated seven years ago. It should've stayed that way.

"Oh, you know," Pitch said as he danced his way over to where North is. "I've just come to say hello. I noticed that you're not quite reaching your quota this year. What a shame. Here," He said, suddenly glaring at the northern spirit, "I'll help you a bit with that." He snapped his fingers and before Santa knew what was happening he heard an explosion come from where the sleigh was being kept. Reindeer whinnies followed. "How are you going to be able to know where your going with your navigation blown out?" Pitch began laughing again as he crept backwards into the shadows.

"Pitch!" North yelled, attempting to charge him. But it was too late. All he heard was a voice in the back of his head saying, Wouldn't it be great if there was no Christmas? Santa was left with nothing to do but fall to his knees.

Cupid sat dangling her feet on a bench in Jamie's back yard. She was flipping through the diaries happily. With this information she now knew the thoughts of Jamie and Jessica. Both of their journals practically centered around each other. The only difference was that Jessica's also had facts about geography and Jamie's had Jack Frost and other Guardians in it. She read happily and concluded that this love was worth helping. By the time she went back to Jamie's room to return the journal, he was already fast asleep. She slid the journal back under his pillow and decided this was a good time to help improve Jessica's and his relationship. Cupid pressed her fingers firmly to her lips and thought, dream of Jessica. As she pulled her fingers away, a tiny heart appeared before her. She silently led it towards Jamie and, as it reached him, his sleep seemed to become more peaceful. That's better, she thought, and she buzzed back out the window, shutting it on the way.

Jack spent the night talking with Jessica. It was really fun to have someone to talk to, he thought. He missed his times of talking with the other Guardians and Jamie. When he told Jessica of this she smiled and said, "Well you'll always have me and Jamie. Oh and you also have Cupid!" Jack blushed at this and reassured her that Cupid was only here to help her and then she'd be gone. He felt kind of disappointed in this realization, however. Was it true that she'd really just go back to work? At that moment Cupid zoomed in the window.

"Here ya go," she said as she tossed the book back to Jessica. Jessica's face lit up in anger as she remembered what had happened. "Nice penmanship, by the way." Cupid became serious and turned to Jack. "Jack, something's wrong. The northern lights are going, I think the Guardians need help." Jack jumped up out of his seat. He had been sitting next to Jessica on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"What could've happened?" He whispered to himself. Out the window the sun slowly started to peak over the horizon. "I'll be going." He said, turning to Cupid. "Take care of these two." And with that Jack Frost rode the winds, once again, all the way to the North Pole.

"What's happening?" Said Jessica, turning to Cupid.

"Jack has a duty he needs to fulfill." she said, smiling at her. "That's all." Confidence stretched across her body and face, but in her heart she was worried about what was going on at the North Pole.

"Okay," Jessica said, accepting this answer. As she looked at her clock she screeched with fear, "Eep! I've been up all night! It's already five o'clock in the morning!"

"Haha, well you can still get a bit of sleep," Said Cupid laughing at the child.

"Do you need a place to sleep?" Jessica asked. Cupid looked shocked. She hadn't slept in centuries. It wasn't necessary for spirits, after all, for if one part of the world was sleeping, another was awake. She nodded timidly and Jessica pointed to the top bunk. "If you want, my sister normally sleeps there but she's gone away for Christmas break. You can sleep on the top bunk. Cupid glided to the top bunk and, after saying good night to Jessica, fell into a deep sleep. One she hadn't experienced since she was still alive.

At the North Pole, everyone was gathered and mildly confused. What could've possibly happened? North stepped into the center of the conversation. "Aye, what's the big deal, mate?" Said Bunny obnoxiously. Sandman, too, raised an exclamation point of golden dream sand above his head. "It couldn't be Pitch again. We've already dealt with him. Was it C-"

"But it was." North said in his thick accent. Everyone shuddered. "Pitch came to me just earlier."

"What did he do?" Jack asked, steeping forward.

"He knew I had yet to reach my quota for this Christmas," Santa said, shaking his head, "And he made it worse by breaking the navigation on my sleigh. I won't be able to find my way from New York to Shanghai."

"What can we do to help, North?" Tooth said, worry striking her voice. They all wanted to help. Pitch's goal was to force the children to stop believing in Santa Claus. With him gone, the rest would follow. A weak spot could not be found, no matter what.

"I need you to help the yeti's make toys." He said, glancing up at each Guardian. "If you just copy the yetis and watch over them, I think I can manage to take aside a few and fix the navigation."

"Well if that's all-" Said Bunny before being cut off.

"No," North said, disappointed, "If the sleigh's navigation gets fixed I will also need some way to fly it. When Pitch blew out navigation, the Reindeers panicked and flew away-"

"We ain't reindeers, mate."

"We'll help," Said Tooth, calming the mood. As she turned to Bunny she said, "We can't lose Christmas."

"Wait," Said Jack, "Why don't we just go out and find more reindeers?" The Guardians looked around at each other in silence.

"That will work," said North, shrugging his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10: To Save Christmas

**In response to Angel of Darkness, I try to keep up with the laws of quotations so that was Bunny talking. And before he was cut off he was going to say Cupid. Gasp! What could this mean? Well ,continue reading and you shall learn. **

**the suspense...**

* * *

The guardians spent the next two days making presents. North still had yet to fix the navigator, however. When Christmas Eve was finally only a day away, Jack, Bunny, and Sandman went out to search for Reindeer. As they wondered in the snow, Bunny couldn't help but complaining about the cold. Jack, feeling sympathy towards his fellow Guardian, caused the snow to fall around him instead of on him.

"Thanks, mate," said Bunny as his shivering calmed slightly.

"No problem." said Jack in reply. "Call it my apology for bugging you that day in your grotto.

"Ah, don't worry about that, I was just angry from the cold." Bunny sighed, then remembered the conversation of that day, "Did you manage to help Jamie with that love problem of his?" Sandy's eyes widened in fear as he noticed the turn of the conversation.

"Yeah!" Said Jack, grinning and not noticing Sandy's fear. "I ended up going to Sandy and he led me in the direction of-" Sandy got up and began frantically floating in front of Jack. Sand danced into the form of a reindeer above his head and he eagerly pointed in a direction. "You saw a reindeer, Sandy?" said Jack, astonished "Look at that, Bunny! While we were talking Sandy was actually keeping his eyes open! Alright, let's go! We gotta do this for North!"

"Try tah keep up, mate!" Yelled Bunny as he raced ahead. Jack joined the race a moment later and Sandy was left to trail behind, glad he was able to dodge the subject. Sandy knew the other Guardians didn't like Cupid, especially Bunnymund and North. Not after what had happened so long ago.

Meanwhile...

Cupid was busy improving Jamie and Jessica's relationship. She couldn't just outright inform them of each others emotions, that would be rushing things. She constantly hovered over the two, just out of sight, helping them along. Jamie obviously got his 'girl skills' from the infamous Jack Frost. Cupid had to shoot almost twenty arrows in two days, just to prevent him from making a fool of himself. But Cupid enjoyed every last second of it. She really enjoyed young love. it was a subject she hadn't touched on in a while. In fact, Cupid hung around with the children and teens a lot, just to admire them. Teens still had belief in life, love, and happiness. Cupid felt...strange from being around it. It was so overpowering that it practically shunned herself.

However, in moments like this, she wished she'd never stopped. Young love is so pure, it radiates truth. There's no worry about money or children, just happiness with each other. That's the way true love should be, Cupid thought.

Jamie and Jessica were happily sitting on a bench joking. Their noses shown red from the cold yet they were happy as ever. Cupid smiled longingly to herself in her perch up in a nearby tree. She missed love. It was what she protected, but she'd never be fit for it. This is what Cupid lived by, ever since her heart was broken long ago.

Cupid lifted her head from her musing to the sound of her voice ringing in her head. Her face lifted up to Jamie's voice. He turned around to face her up in her perch and called out her name again. Drifting down from the tree, Cupid landing on the back of the bench the two lovers were on. What was he thinking? Sure, Jessica could see her, but he didn't know that.

"I didn't know that Jessica could see you too!" Jamie called as enthusiastically as ever. Well that explained why he was so hyper to call out to her.

"Haha," Cupid giggled a little. Jessica had let out the secret. "Like I said, anyone in love will believe in me." Oops. Now CUPID let out the secret. It took a moment for Jamie's mind to process this, but when he did, amazement stretched his face in the form of a wide grin. One that went from one ear to the next. Jessica's face turned bright red for a moment, but calmed down when she saw Jamie's wide grin. Instead, she began to giggle a lot.

"Yeah," She said, after calming her giggles. "I really like you, Jamie. Cupid's right." Cupid was surprised by the reactions. She had glided upwards off the bench when she realized the turn of events. Maybe their relationship WAS able to improve this quickly. It seemed even the spirit of love was surprised. As they continued with their flow of conversation, something soft, cold, and human-shaped hit Cupid hard from the side. As she hit the ground below, she saw hair the color of freshly fallen snow.

"Jack Frost?!" Cupid acknowledged the fallen spirit on top of her. Recovering from dizziness and the fall, bright blue eyes stared back up at her innocently.

Previously,

"North!" Jack yelled for the Christmas spirit. "North!" he called again.

Loud footsteps were heard as a giant peeked his head around a doorway. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He called to the Spirit of Mischief. The clippidy clop of Reindeer could be heard from where he was. Jack, Bunny, and Sandy had managed to gather up enough Reindeer to carry the sleigh. Luckily enough, they turned put to be the same ones who had previously run the sleigh. Unfortunately, Christmas Eve was a day away and North still had yet to fix the navigator. "It's irreparable" he said to the three as they finished hitching up the reindeer to the sleigh. He didn't have enough snow globes for the whole world, and the toys weren't even ready yet. Christmas this year was a disaster.

"There has to be something we can do, mate." Bunny said worriedly. "We can't lose Christmas to Pitch."

"What else CAN we do?" North asked. Jack began to search his brain for answers. There had to be SOMETHING he could do. Then it hit him; Jessica knows all about the world. There were places of it all over her walls. And if Jamie came along with her, it'd be a great way to bond.

"I've got it." Jack said. "I'll be back!" He called as he zoomed out the window. There was no time to spare. As long as everyone else helped make presents, HE'D deal with the navigation. Maybe even Cupid could help out with the present making.

This year, he'd save Christmas.

**Cold, Cold, I'm cold, time for bed, thanks for reading guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Intentions of Boogieman

**haha, yeah, I doubt North ACTUALLY has a navigation system, however, it's fun to think about XD I know, I know, the portals would work but think about it, with all the stress he's under, I doubt he'll have enough energy to use them the wholllle night... okay so that was bs but im just trying to make a plot! XD haha, okay, well, thanks guys! heres another update for ya.**

* * *

"Jack Frost!?" Cupid yelled to the crumpled figure on top of her. Propping herself on the back of her elbows, she also lifted Jack who looked up at her with worry. Shocked, Cupid glared at him. "What?" Jack replied with a whisper, but Cupid couldn't hear him.

Jumping up, Jack turned to Jamie who was surprised at Jack's arrival. "Jamie," Jack said, seriously. "Take Jessica and get out of here. Go some place safe. I'm counting on you."

Jamie, first being confused, then worried, suddenly understood what was happening. He nodded, then grabbed Jessica's hand and quickly led her away. "Counting on you, Jack!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Cupid was still confused. "What's happening?" she asked. But Jack didn't need to give an answer. As she turned back to the trees, a shadow began to approach. There, the spirit of nightmares himself stood, cloaked in black and looking deadly.

"My, my," he cooed, striking fear into Cupid's heart.

"Pitch..." Jack hissed. Jack grasped his staff, standing fiercely in between Pitch and Cupid. Glancing back at her, Jack noticed Cupid face was stricken with fear. Her lip was quivering and her normal chilly glare had morphed completely into a trembling one. "Cupid?" Jack asked questionably. He thought she'd be brave even against Pitch.

"P-pitch..." She spuddered out, her voice cracking. Slowly she began taking steps backwards. Finally, Pitch took mind of her. _What was going on?_ Jack thought.

"Look what we have here!" Pitch let out a laugh as he taunted the terrified spirit. Jack spun on a dime to realize how much closer Pitch had gotten to them. "Aw, Jacky-poo, looks like you found one of my old toys. Meet Cupid. A worthless. Little. BIT-." Jack attacked Pitch with the front of his staff headon. The impact blew the Boogieman flipping backwards. Frost covered the front of his long trench cloak and as he stood up, and Pitch couldn't help but feel immense amounts of pain coming from his chest region.

"I see you missed me, Jack." A grin revealed jagged sharp teeth. "I hope my return isn't inconvenient." A cackle followed his statement and Jack cringed with hate. Pitch was back and aiming for trouble. "Oh, don't worry, Jack." The Boogieman gave a little pout at the albino boy. "I'm not here for Christmas." Jack could hear him lieing through his teeth. "Oh, believe me, I'm telling the truth. Not for Christmas, nor dreams, or Easter eggs, or little fairies that come in the night." Jack had doubt written all over his face. Doubt and anger. "Please, Jack, do't give me such a cold expression. I'm not stupid. I'm too weak right now to take on the _Guardians_." Jack cringed as emphasis was added onto the Guardians.

But it was true. The Boogieman was defeated a mere seven years ago. Only an idiot would try to attack the Guardians again after that. "What do you want, Pitch?" Jack practically spat the words at him.

"Ah, me," Pitch gasped, "Why, I've merely come for what rightfully belongs to me." Pitch raised his hand, not to Jack, but to Cupid who shyed away in fear. Pitch clicked his teeth as if he was calling to a dog. "Come on, Cupid." He said, spitting the words out.

Cupid was scared. Confused on what to do, she backed away, "N-Never." She whispered and flung herself into the air. She didn't know where she was going, but she was getting away. As she pondered where to go, she saw Jamie's house with Jamie and Jessica sitting on the floor and descided to fly into there.

"Stop, Pitch!" Jack yelled, freezing Pitch's feet to the ground as he was trying to run after Cupid.

"Don't try to stop me Jack!" Pitch hissed at Jack. "That bitch is mine!" Jack whacked Pitch as hard as he could with his staff. He didn't know what came over him, he just felt so angry at Pitch. Pitch doubled over from the pain. Amber orbs glared up at blue ones. "You're gonna regret that. Pitch suddenly became hidden by shadows and disappeared.

Glancing around and finding nothing, Jack began to soar after Cupid. There was only one place he thought she'd be. Back at Jamie's house.


	12. Chapter 12: Cupid is Gone

**So I think I'm the last to learn this, but Rise of the Guardians is based off a series of novels by William Joyce. They seem kiddish but I really want to read them now. I never read them as a child, but I wish I did. Anyway, thanks for reading guys, here's an update just for uuuuuu!**

* * *

Jack allowed his feet to silently hit the window pane as he slid into Jamie's room. Inside sat Jamie and Jessica. Cupid sat in the corner, curled up with her knees up to her face staring at the floor. Thoughts, he could tell, were rampaging in her mind causing herself to become so distraught. "Cupid..." Jack said, glancing at the fallen angel. Jamie and Jessica looked up at him until their gaze, too, fell apon the spirit of Love. "What's wrong?"

Cupid lifted her stare onto Jack Frost. "I..." She began in little more than a whisper. "I was once a Guardian." After a pause of shock from the other three she continued, "But I was also Pitch's... I was his..." She couldn't seem to find the word to finish the sentence. Jack knew the answer without her saying it. With just the look on her face he knew they had been lovers. Cupid's face showed regret.

"You..." Jack said, drawing Cupid into the present. "You had been a Guardian?" A slight nod came after as bright green eyes fell back down to the floor. "Why aren't you anymore?"

"Pitch had... He controlled me. I did horrible things." Cupid's voice began to choke up as she spoke. "The reason there's things like rape," She began again. "Something so... _horrible. _It was all because of me." Cupid glanced up timidly at Jack's glare of shock and confusion before continuing. "I had met Pitch before I had met the Guardians. I trusted him when he said what I was doing was a good thing. He told me so many lies and I believed them all. I was so stupid." Tears egan creeping from Cupid's eyes as she spoke. Jack felt his heart sink at her torn face. "After I was recruited as a Guardian, Pitch made me do horrible things. They quickly began to regret bringing me in to help children. I was banished." Cupid began sobbing excessively. "I had been so mean to them," she said within breaths. "If I could take it all back I would."

Jack, being the Guardian of Fun, not of comfort, crouched beside the crying Cupid and held her in his arms. Cupid nuzzled her nose into Jack's hoodie, bawling. "If only... If only I could say I was sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I was wrong. I was... a bad person, overcome with nightmares. I was... I was..."

"In love with the Boogieman?" A voice cooed. But this voice wasn't Cupids. Nor was it Jack's or Jamie's or Jessica's. No, rather this voice came from the Nightmare King himself.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled as Pitch Black stood in front of the window. This time, Jack didn't wait. Nor did he hold back. The white-haired boy threw himself at the man, tackling him to the ground. Pitch shielded himself from Jack's raised arm which was poised to sock the spirit in the jaw when, it never came. Jack straddled the spirit with his fist raised but couldn't strike. He was a Guardian of children and where he was a skilled fighter as well, he couldn't hit Pitch.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Pitch cooed, his evil grin digging into Jack's soul.

"What do you want, Pitch!" Jack hissed down to him. "State your purpose!" Pitch turned to merely a black shadow that slithered out from underneath of Jack. Jessica squealed at this sight and Jamie brought her over to the corner, comforting her. Pitch appeared again behind the winter spirit. From beneath his cloak he revealed a jagged boomerang.

Brandishing it in front of Jack, the Nightmare King taunted, "Recognize this, Jack?" Jack's eyes widened as he saw in front of him Bunny's boomerang. It was his favorite weapon to use against Pitch.

"What have you-" Jack began before being cut off by a chuckle from the evil entity.

Pitch knocked Jack down to the ground before creeping across the room to Cupid. Jack let out a gasp before attempting to get up. Struggling, he realized he was stuck. Pitch was using some sort of magic against him.

Pitch raised his hand to grab Cupid under her chin, stroking her neck with long, jagged fingers. "Get off of her!" Jack yelled as he turned his head to spy the crumpled Cupid staring up at the black figure with hate and disgust. "Fight him!" Jack yelled to Cupid.

Cupid reached out her left hand to form a bow. A slight chuckle came from Pitch's black lips. Amusement filled his amber eyes as he spoke with death in his voice. "Do you really think a little toy like that can fight me?" Pitch sighed as he stepped down on Cupid's wrist, causing the bow to fade away. Cupid let out a whimper of pain.

_What was happening?_ Jack thought_. She could've dodged that. _Then it hit him. _This wasn't Cupid. She was scared of Pitch. She couldn't fight. There was nothing but an empty shell when she was around him. _Jack cringed at this. He _had _to get up. Taking another glance backwards, he saw Pitch's dark outline hit Cupid upside her head, knocking her out cold. he then slung her over his shoulder.

"If you want her back," Pitch let out an evil laugh at this. "Never mind. You can't have her. But you can come to take back the other Guardians. They'll be nothing but a body if you take too long though." Pitch jabbed his foot into the center of Jack's spine as he spoke, causing Jack to gasp for air. Pitch then glanced down at Jack's staff lying on the floor. As he approached it, however, Jamie came up behind the evil spirit.

Springing upon him, Jamie landed blows everywhere he could. Pitch let out a gasp as he noticed the now teenager Jamie attacking him. With one fling of his arm Pitch had Jamie fly across the room and land on his bed, unconscious. Jessica screamed and Jack Frost called out the boy's name, but to no avail. Pitch crushed the staff with his heel and Jack let out a cry of pain. His abdomen felt as though every organ split itself in half.

With a cackle, Pitch slid off one of Cupid's boots, revealing an intricate black tattoo going up her leg from her ankle and ending midway up her shin. "You see that, Frost?" Warned Pitch as he crouched to the boy in pain. "That's my mark. This girl is mine."

"Give... her back..." Jack cringed as he spoke the words. A laugh was the only response he cold get as what was previously a room filled with evil turned back into Jamie's bedroom. Words echoed in his mind, _Didn't I tell you that you'd regret stopping me? _Jack lifted himself from the floor and rushed to the window. Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

"What are we going to do?" Whispered Jessica from the bed that Jamie had landed on. Worry was written all over her face.

Jack clenched his fists as he glared out the window at nothing but the falling snow. "We're gonna save them." A single tear fell from his right eye. As it made a small splash on the windowsill in front of him, he hoped he could make it in time. The sun was setting. Soon, it was to be Christmas Eve.

Previously at the North Pole...

Tooth hummed happily as she worked on the toys. Everything she made she hid a quarter within, and she told her fairies to do the same. They nodded enthusiastically at this idea and quickly rushed to create the toys. While working so hard, Tooth didn't notice the ominous shadow approaching her from behind.

Her feet floated happily above the ground as her wings held her hovering in the air. A sweet tune escaped her lips. She had a beautiful voice and the yetis couldn't help but hum along. It inspired them to work faster, as well.

However, as the shadow approached closer and closer, not a single yeti payed mind to Toothiana as she was captured by the mysterious cloud of darkness. First, with her mouth being covered, then the rest of her being swallowed up by the force. The baby teeth, after slight confusion of wondering where their master went, began frantically searching the North Pole, alerting the other Guardians. But the cry for help came too late.

...

Bunnymund peacefully hopped across the room to the other side of the work bench. He was trying to help North come up with a way to fix the navigation system. Puzzlement stretched across his face as he and the Christmas spirit gazed at blueprints. Jack had said that he had a plan, but they had to make sure that if the spirit failed to get navigation, they had a back up plan. "There must be way to fix navigator." North said with a sigh of hot air.

"I think it's about time we give up, mate." Bunnymund sighed as he stared. "We'll just hope that Jack found a way to fix it.

"Aye," North agreed. "We should make toys. Christmas Eve is tomorrow." North clasped his hands together, brushing dust and dirt off of them in the process. At that moment clattering came from the corner as a dark shadow approached. "What the-" North began, squinting his eyes at the shadow.

"Saint Nicolas..." hissed the shadow. "E. Aster Bunnymund..." It continued.

Bunny recognized the voice immediately. "Not you," he said, thick with Australian accent. Pulling his boomerang out of its quiver, he charged at the shadow, North slightly behind him. They charged the creature, but made no contact. After all, the figure wasn't really there. It existed on a plane of it's own. Forever interchanging between darkness and life. It doubted it's own existence yet continued to move forward. When this shadow spoke, it was words of hate.

Bunny knew this shadow. It could be called many things. "The End," "The Darkness" "Hell," "Heaven," "Inexistence," "A Ghost," most commonly, however, it was referred to as, "Death."

The Reaper began to materialize the figure of a terrifyingly long scythe. It swept the ground in front of the Guardians. Fear taking them, they hopped backwards just in time to dodge another strike. North charged the black shape with a battle cry as he was getting ready to strike again. However, he was stopped by a pungent odor surrounding the Reaper. Darkness faded the winter spirit's vision and he collapsed on the ground seconds before Bunny was able to realize the danger, as he, to was swept up in the dark cloud, dropping his boomerang as he was sucked up.

Pitch approached the shadow happily from a corner of the sleigh room, clapping his hands a the Reaper's victory. "Congratulations," Pitch said with a smirk to the shadow. "One left." A that, Pitch disappeared into the air, most likely going to find the fifth Guardian. The one he wanted to take care of on his own. His voice lingered in the air. _Remember to leave them in the chamber when you're finished playing..._


	13. Chapter 13 Disappearance

**I feel stupid, the books came out in 2011 and still are, of course I wouldn't have read them as a child. Alright, well, ignore my silliness and here's your update you guys! XD I stayed home from school just to update my two stories (Not really, it's just a bonus!) SO thanks for reading!**

The Sandman was busy with his job of granting dreams to the children of the world. Although Chritsmas also needed to be taken care of, Sandy couldn't leave the children's dreams open to attack. He gave them dreams of Santa Claus and Rudolph and other festive things. Sandy couldn't help but smile at the pure joy of his job. Sure, it was alot of work, but he couldn't have asked for anything better.

As he was musing, Sandy noticed shifting of shadows from the corner of his eye. The trees brew uneasily in the wind and it seemed, to Sandy, as being a darker environment. Sandy tried to ignore it and continue with pleasant dream-giving, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Sandy!" Sandy heard his name called. He turned to see a familiar face in front of him. It was the winter spirit, Jack Frost, breaking the ominous feeling. Sandy waved eagerly at his fellow Guardian. However, the spirit seemed troubled by something. Golden sand morphed to take the form of a question mark above the dream-maker's spikey yellow hair. Puzzlement stretched across Sandy's face, clearly getting his point across. "Sandy, I need help." Sandy waved his hands so that Jack could continue explaining. "Pitch, he came and took Cupid. We need to save her! He even had this," Jack displayed Bunny's boomerang in front of him. Sandy's eyes widened in shock. What had happened while he was away from Santoff Clausen?

Sandy waved his hand for Jack Frost to follow him as they made their way back to the North Pole. Sandy and Jack were greeted by the little teeth fairies, panickly trying to explain what had happened. Even Baby Tooth, Jack noticed, was sincerely worried about something. Jack pulled Baby Tooth away and asked, "What happened here?" Baby Tooth eagerly pointed in the direction of where the toys were being made.

Sandy and Jack followed her in the direction she pointed in. A large table filled mostly with working yetis was layed out on front of them. Baby Tooth landed on the table next to a pile of quarters and chirped a few times, eagerly pointing at them. "Something happened to Tooth..." Jack said, decoding the little fairies speech easily. Sandman looked shocked at what had happened. He felt guilty, he coud've helped if he had stayed in the North Pole for just a bit longer.

Jack turned to see the disappointment in his friends eyes. "It's okay, buddy," he said, putting his hand on Sandy's shoulder, "We'll get her back." Sandy's face lit up at this. At that, a yeti barged into the room. Jack had given this one the name Phil. In his gargled speech he tried to point the boys into the sleigh room, but then looked confused at Jack. He held out his hands to signify the staff, and the lack there of. Jack looked down and sighed.

Sandman suddenly noticed that Jack didn't have his staff, too. He made the staff out of golden dreamsand and gave a questioning look to Jack. Jack told them what had happened at Jamie's home. "When I tried to mend it back together like I did last time, it wouldn't work. I think he put some kind of spell on it." Jack sighed at his stupidity. He could've protected his staff, Cupid, Jamie, even Bunnymund and Tooth if he had actually thought things through.

The yeti, shocking Jack out of his moping state, spoke again and pointed to the sleigh room. He had forgotten how important this was. Jack and Sandy silently followed the enormous yeti into the room. They looked questionably around as they saw nothing. Phil reachd down to the floor to display a snowglobe. The same kind of snowglobe that North used to maneuver around the world on special occasions. "Where are they?" Jack asked urgently.

The yeti gargled again and shrugged his shoulders. Jack looked at how the room was kept. Alot of things were strewn across the room. "Pitch..." Jack said in a hushed whisper.

At that moment Jack, Phil, and Sandy all turned to a noise in the corner. From the darkness they heard, "Sanderson Mansnoozie..." almost hissed at them. "Jackson Overland Frost..." The voice continued. A shudder ran up Jack's spine as he heard the voice speak their names. Sandy's eyes sprang open at the sound of the voice.

Jack noticed from the shadows a figure began to appear. It was completely black and growing as he watched it rise from the darkness. Two lanky arms appeared from the figure, one holding an excessiveley long scythe that curled within it's own form. It's shape seemed to be constantly moved, yet it stayed in the same spot. Jack got ready to stand his guard when he realized he didn't have his staff to fight the shadow with.

Sandy turned to Jack and mouthed the word _run. _He eagerly waved his hands at Jack, trying to shoo him away. What should he do? Jack didn't want to leave his friend, but Jack didn't know if he could stand a chance against something that even Sandy was worried about.

Sandy gathered sand into his hands, preparing to face the evil spirit. Jack watched Sandy from behind him as he turned to give Jack a smile and a nod of approval. Jack took a couple of steps backwards, then flew out the nearest window, leaving Sandy to fight off this spirit. If Sandy couldn't fight him, Jack would definitely find a way to save everyone. Tears began to drip down the winter spirit's face as he thought about Sandy facing off against the dark figure. "You better be okay."

* * *

Sandy fought valiantly against the spirit, but, as he attacked the spirit, he didn't notice the giant sythe swinging towards him. Sandy disappeared into the darkness, captured by the Dark Reaper. The Reaper, too, disappeared into the darkness to report back to Pitch Black.

* * *

Jack returned to the Bennett house in time to see Jamie waking up. Jessica had been cradling his head on her lap. He flittered open his hazel eyes and smiled up at the girl above him. As jack Frost flew in the window, however, he leaped up from the bed to give him a giant bear hug. "Jack!" he yelled, welcoming the winter spirit into his house. As Jamie was hugging him, his feet kicked something on his floor. As he stopped to pick it up he realized it was Jack's staff in two pieces. "Oh my god..." Jamie held both pieces of the staff in his hands. "Can't you fix it, Jack?" Jamie asked, eagerly hoping the spirit would say yes.

Jack shook his head disappointedly. Jamie's brows furrowed as he looked down at the broken staff. He tried piecing it back together but to no avail. Jack sighed and glanced at Jamie's broken attempts. "No, no," He said, "You gotta do it like this," Jack tried to dramatically put the staff back together but ended up failing miserably.

"It's okay, Jack," Jamie said, "You can do it, I believe in you!"

"Same!" said Jessica, approaching the boys.

Jack let a slight smile stretch across his face. "Alright," he said, hopping a bit on his feet to pump him up, "I can do this." he whispered. He brought the two pieces of the staff together. Jack clenched his eyes shut and thought of the Guardians, of Jamie and Jessica, he even thought about Cupid.

"Wooow" Said Jamie. Jack opened his eyes to see his staff whole again. Brilliant blue lights stretched across where it had been broken. The lights lit up the room as Jack watched with awe. "You just needed to believe in yourself, Jack!"

"No..." Jack said, testing out his staff, "I just needed something to fight for."

"Maybe both," said Jessica peacefully. The three of them laughed happily together when Jack realized how drastic the situation actually was. He told the two of what had happened when he went to visit the North Pole and what had happened while Jamie was unconscious.

"No way..." Jamie said, astonished. He remembered the Guardians being so strong and unbeatable. Yet, here they were, being taken down one by one by Pitch Black and some new villain. What were they going to do?

As they stood there pondering ways to help save the Guardians and Cupid, a cool breeze came from the open window. At this, the three of them heard a little sneeze come from inside Jack's coat pocket. With a surprised expression, he reached into his pocket to pull out Baby Tooth curled up in the palm of his hand. She seemed eager to help.

The two boys started laughing as Baby Tooth chirped up a storm about the cold weather. Jessica stared amazed at the little multicolored faerie. She had yet to see anything supernatural besides Jack Frost and Cupid and they still looked like humans. "Is this the Tooth Fairy?" She asked looking at the little creature in front of her.

The boys chuckled a bit at this question. "No," Jamie said with a smile, "The Tooth Fairy is much bigger. This is just a baby tooth fairy." Baby Tooth glared up at Jamie as if to say, _just _a baby tooth fairy?

Jack settled down the conversation by bringing back the subject at hand. "I think we need to find out where Pitch is keeping everyone first."

Jamie and Jessica began pondering a bit. "I think I know the place." Jessica said raising her pointer finger.


	14. Chapter 14 Determination

**Sorry this took forever, guys. I've had to work like crazy to get my grades up before the marking period ended, then I had midterms. DX But I'm back!**

* * *

The cool winter air nipped at the children's noses as they led the way through the wooded area. Jack Frost glided slowy behind then, worrying himself to the bone about all that had happened. His feet hung limply inches above the ground; just like Sandy's had. He let his eyes wander across the frost-covered trees and the snowy ground as he bit at his already shrunken fingernails. The walk was quiet, for Jessica was trying to remember the way there.

"Once I see a place, I'll never forget it," She had said before leaving, "It just takes me a little bit to remember how to get there."

Jessica's boots crunched into the snow as they walked. She stopped inches before a large tree that hung loosely above them. It seemed to curve into an arc and rather than being bare like the rest, it had bright orange leaves hanging from it.

"Now which way from here," Jessica thought aloud. Jamie looked puzzled at his surroundings. Where was Jessica taking them?

Jessica turned quickly to Jamie, her chestnut hair bouncing as she did. "Jamie!" She said, eagerly awaiting aknowledgement. "Do you remember that time that we came out into the woods and heard those people talking? I think it was only last week!"

Jamie bent his head in thought than suddenly raised it with a surprised look on his face, "Oh!" he yelled, his face suddenly lighting up. "Yeah, that was just beyond this tree."

"I thought so!" Jessica cried, rushing eagerly in the direction. "C'mon!" She yelled at the two dumb-founded boys. Unfortunately, they still did not know what was happening.

As they walked further into the woods, the wind seemed to calm down, and a conversation perked up. "So why are we going there?" Jamie asked Jessica curiously. Even Jack began to walk beside them to figure out what was happening.

Jessica giggled as a response. "You see," She started with a wide grin on her face. "When we had heard those voices, I was actually really interested in what was happening. Buuut, we couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. So, when you began building a snowman and going on another rant about the Easter Bunny-" Jessica talked over a side comment from Jamie, _It wasn't a rant,_ and continued, "I followed to where the voices were." They rounded a bend of three or so trees to come into a less wooded area. "And I found this-" She pointed in the direction of a little cove. A little cove that was completely pitch black.

It sat across a little lake, almost completely hidden if not had been pointed out by Jessica. "I heard the two voices discussing Christmas Eve. I don't remember much but I'm pretty sure one of the voices was Pitch."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, he didn't want to charge into some outlaws hide-out. Jessica nodded in response. "Well, just to be certain, what did the voice sound like?"

Jessica pondered for a second than said, "Jude Law." Both the boys nodded in approval.

"It must've been Pitch," Jack agreed. He tapped his staff on the lake to make sure it was frozen enough to cross, then lifted his hand for them to follow him. The trio made their way across the lake with Baby Tooth resting still in Jack's pocket, eagerly awaiting the time where she would be needed. She let out a little chirp of excitement.

Jack stopped suddenly on the ice, causing Jamie to bump into his back. "What's the matter, Jack?"

Jack let out a sigh and turned to the two children, "I think you two should go back, and take Baby Tooth." Shock stretched across their faces and Baby Tooth quickly flew from his hoodie pocket. "Look, this was all my fault, I could've prevented it. So I'm going in without you." The three held unwavering glares at Jack. "Please, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Now wait a sec-" Jessica began before getting cut off by Jamie. Jamie's eyes looked tired as he grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Let's go," he whispered. Baby Tooth looked shocked but followed as the two turned away and walked back home.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jessica turned to Jamie. "Jamie..." she said sweetly. A wide grin stretched across the boys face as devilish eyes shown. Jessica chuckled a bit, "I didn't think you would give up that easily." Baby Tooth let out a little chirp as her face, too, shined with excitement.

* * *

Jack turned his back on the three of them, his bare feet scraping against the ice. _Atleast they'll be safe._ He thought to himself. He lifted his head and walked briskly towards the cove. As the darkness got closer, he brandished his staff in front of his. His eyes glowed a bright blue as the sun began rising over the trees. It was Christmas Eve.

_Jack Frost... _

Pitch's voice danced in the winter spirits head. Jack continued onward.

_We've been expecting you~_

Jack was going to save Cupid. And he'd definitely save the Guardians.


	15. Chapter 15: Force

**All I have to say is, I'm sorry. Buuuut, I'm still up and running, don't worry. I didn't die. :)**

From Jack's perspective...

I waited for the Boogieman's wicked voice to finally leave my head. I knew he'd be waiting for me in this cave, but there was no way I'd be afraid. After all that he's done to not only me, but the guardians, and Cupid especially. Not to mention all the people of the world who now suffer because of him.

The cave was small yet shrouded by darkness. So much death and despair seemed to linger around such a tiny object. Each foot step made it seem bigger and bigger. I didn't feel cold, nor scared. Just angry. Angry at Pitch. Angry at that mysterious black figure that appeared in Santoff Clausen. Oh yeah, that reminds me. Angry at Sandy because he probably got himself captured by it. But nothing made me angrier than remembering Cupid's terrified face when she had seen Pitch. When she was taken away from me.

I grasped my staff firmly as if my fingers very existence depended upon it. I knew my knuckles would pop out of my skin if I didn't calm down but I didn't care. My mind was racing from being so close to the essence of evil itself. I was at the end of the lake. The gray cave sat mere feet away from the tips of my bare toes. I took a deep breath before continuing into it.

Inside was pitch black. I couldn't see at all but I could hear water dripping far off into the cave. I tapped my staff around me to assure clean footing. Where was he? Where were _they_?

_Hahaha_, I heard echoing from further inside. _So, the final Guardian really did show?_ It was Pitch, playing his awful mind games once again. _Come to be the hero, Jacky? Well, sorry, you're too late. I've changed my mind. I'm keeping all my little toys. After all, they're precious to me now. We've had soo much time to bond, what with you hanging out with those children. _I began to panic. What was he talking about?

I charged forward, my staff bared despite my lack of sight. Suddenly, the voice wasn't an echo anymore, but rather a full voice that was very close. "Did you come to save Cupid?" Pitch's voice rose at the end of his sentence. My anger skyrocketed. How dare he say her name! "Or maybe the Guardians? I have them all, you know. Oh, don't worry, they're perfectly safe and comfortable. After all, I'm soo hospitable."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I wished I could see him. Just to have a slight hint as to where he was. In front, behind, to my side. Where, where, where?! "Show yourself!"

More laughter erupted from the darkness. "Show myself, Jacky?" Pitch's voice was close. Just up ahead, maybe? I began to inch my way forward, keeping my staff ready. "Now, why would I do that? You know how weak I am, I know how strong you are. It'd be a waste, truly. You should take this darkness as a challenge, come! Face me head on!" Challenge accepted. I charged forward, staff first. An acrid odor hit me immediately. What _was_ that? White orbs danced in front of me. They had pupils, but I couldn't believe they were eyes. Then, a grin appeared with shiny white teeth, sharp and pointed, just below the eyes. I couldn't do anything but let out a gasp.

"Meet my friend, Jack," Pitch cooed, "You can call him anything you want, really, it doesn't make a difference when you're dead." Chuckles came from Pitch's clenched throat. He could probably smell the same thing. I charged on, into the darkness and past the white eyes and mouth.

I heard a slight gasp from Pitch. That gave him away. "Haven't you heard, Pitch?" I said, sliding a bit on my heels and raising my staff above my head, "When someone fights for what they love, they're not afraid of death." I let my staff wallop the spirit right upside his head. Then, swinging it back down underhandedly, I socked him right in the gut. Choking sounds came from figure in front of me and, suddenly, I could see. Not enough to find definite details, but enough to see that the figure in front of me wasn't Pitch. It was something much more precious.

"Cupid!" My voice was hoarse and dead. So seemed the world around me.


	16. Chapter 16: The Race

**Lulz, I had this done for a while, I don't know why I hadn't uploaded it already. For a bonus round, I'll try to knock another one out tonight. Happy 4th of July peeps! Or just happy Thursday for those of you outside the U.S. XD**

Pitch couldn't believe the excitement he was feeling at that moment. Everything was coming together even better than he had planned. Little Jacky-poo was stuck in the dark, fighting an enemy that wasn't really there. The Reaper lurked behind him everywhere he went. His bright white pupils glowing as he watched Frost sulk around, searching for a way out; the cold, unconscious Cupid resting in his firm grasp. The Guardians were locked up, far out of reach from the cold spirit. There was no possible way they could get out, and even if they did, well, they were far too lost to find their way out.

Unlike the _benevolent _spirits, the Boogieman was used to the dark. Used to being trapped for years on years on years. He could find his way out of the deepest, dankest hole there ever was, and be able to give a detailed summary of it. However, once you trap the Guardians in a dark place, they're nothing more than blind mice, groveling around, searching wildly for a way out. All that was necessary would be to lead them back into their cage with a bit of luring. Pitch was good at luring.

This cave wasn't any cave. It was a den. It was the home he made when he decided to come out from under the bed. Much more practical, he thought. There was much more room in the cave than underground. And he already knew it like the back of his hand.

"Pitch!" He heard Jack's voice echo in the cave. Jack had been calling his name for atleast an hour now. It was amusing, truly. To watch the poor boy stumble through his labyrinth. Pitch wasn't even sure if he was trying to get out or not. After all, the poor boy's only really succeeded in going around in circles. And he was holding a figment to top it off. As if Pitch would put his little toy Cupid in danger of that frozen menace. No, Cupid was safe and sound with the Guardians. Facing her own little torture. Pitch wondered how long all them could hold out before someone finally gave in.

Maybe it would be Jack, being heart-broken and stalked. Everytime he turned around he smelt the foul odor of death and saw glowing white orbs dance in front of him. Or perhaps the Guardians, trapped in the dark by a reject one of them. Pitch remembered their cries when he had thrown them in there, and then to top it off Cupid was in there aswell. The little reject Guardian of Love. And then there was Cupid. Trapped with those she knew despised her, and her love possibly dead. Oh yeah, and she was in the lair of he who she hated the most.

Yes, Pitch had his bets on Cupid. What a splendid race this would be.

_Previously, within the depths of the Labyrinth;_

Cupid awoke to her forearms sliding across gravel. She let out a cry of pain and heard a loud, booming cackle come from behind her. She turned her face to meet the laugh but saw nothing. She was completely surrounded by darkness. Even without the darkness there, Cupid would know the voice regardless. It was too cruel. Too familiar.

It didn't matter. He didn't bother with her. "Get back 'ere, vermin!" She heard the Aussie yell in her ear. A large, fluffy mound flew past her and towards Pitch. It was quickly followed by a flutter of wings and a giant Russian. Cupid knew these figures well. She had been with them for quite some time; living, laughing, guarding.

"Pitch!" Roared the Russian in a fury as he slammed against a wall. "These walls never stop changing!"

"North, calm down." Tooth sooed in a calming whisper. Then a bit louder, "Who did he throw in here? Are you a child?" Cupid didn't speak a word. She was too terrified. Maybe it was of Pitch, maybe of the Guardians, whatever it was, it kept her pinned against the wall of the cave, motionless. A small trickle of light illuminated a small portion of the room from a small crack in the wall. Dreamsand hovered in the opening, small portions going out through the hole.

Sandy, Cupid thought. Sandy was the only Guardian whom Cupid was sure didn't hate her. He had always accepted her into the Santoff Clausen, even when everyone else didn't. If only she could reach out to him.

"Probably no one," North said with a sigh. "Pitch is clearly trying to mess with minds."

"I'm gettin' real tired of this," Bunnymund groaned before hopping over to the hole in the wall. He began scraping at it with his front paws. "This is our only hope, I guess." The rock walls of the cave barely noticed Bunnymund's efforts. Cupid curled herself into a ball without mking a sound and carefully drifted into sleep. She was exhausted and worried and anxious. She couldn't stand to be conscious anymore


	17. Chapter 17: Awakening

**Did it! Woo~ have fun guys! I really don't know how or why you guys are still bothering to read it, or how I'm still gaining followers XD**

It was awful for me. I was losing hope. There was only darkness, and lurking in that darkness was a monster. That monster was me. I had done the worst thing imaginable; I had attacked a friend. She had been completely innocent as well. I hated myself for that more than anything. As I gazed at her crippled body in my arms, I felt overwhelming guilt. I could see her face beginning to bruise and her hair carelessly caressing her face, as if to hide what I had done. I squeezed tighter and pressed on, if I could only find the other guardians then we could leave, and I could get her the treatment she deserved. Yet, I couldn't find them. I felt as though I was in a maze thats walls were ever-changing. As though I was just eternally chasing my tail. It couldn't get much worse.

I know Pitch just wanted nothing more than to watch me break, but I just couldn't. When I held Cupid in my hands, I couldn't seem to back down. I felt as though whatever happened I could protect her. I didn't like to see her so scared, afterall she is quite terrifying. If I could prevent that, I would.

But god dammit, this was all my fault.

I couldn't help but think this was me. Me, me, me. I had hurt Cupid and put everyone in this position. If I just hadn't been so stupid...

Actually, perhaps it was Jamie's fault... Yeah, I'm just gonna blame it on Jamie and keep going.

But, that doesn't seem right either. No, the one who caused all of this was Pitch and only Pitch. He had used Cupid years ago and was back to torment her and the other Guardians. This was serious and I should treat it seriously. But that's really difficult to do when you've been walking in darkness for hours carrying about one hundred pounds of weight with death lurking behind you. I didn't even believe Pitch was still in the cave. Perhaps he went to Chuckie Cheese, got a soda, ate some pizza, and will be back to torment us later. I wished I could do that. Just take a break from all this craziness, grab Jamie and Jessica and Cupid and have a good time at Chuckie Cheese's.

"How would that be?" I whispered to the sleeping Cupid in my arms. "Me, you, Jamie and Jessica all at Chuckie Cheese's? We could all have pizza and soda, then play some games. We could escape from this labyrinth of Pitch's games and be free," I guess I got a bit wrapped up in my fantasy because I had to be snapped out of it. There was coughing coming from behind me. I turned my head slowly, expecting a wave of nausia but got nothing. Instead, Death's form was crippling. He seemed to be choking on such coughs. I laid Cupid down beside me and stooped to help him up.

I don't know why I helped Death up. It's not something any logical spirit would do, and especially since he was on Pitch's side. I just couldn't help but pick him up to his feet and pat him on the back to help his choking. His body felt wierd, like solid air. He wasn't soft like a normal person, but stiff like a corpse with a thick fog-like miasma around him. Touching him felt like traveling through mist until you hit a tree. Big, round white eyes raised slowly to mine.

"Jackson... Overland Frost..." He whispered in his hoarse, echoing voice. "What is it that you seek?" The dead spirit raised his black hand to my shoulder and touchd me gently. I felt the need to shudder, but it was instead comforting.

"What do you mean?" I gasped. His sudden communication had shocked me.

"You do not seek glory, nor pride, nor protection... you only wish to protect, isn't that so?" I slowly nodded. I thought of all my friends who needed me right now. How every child in the world was looking forward to Christmas tomorrow and I only needed to save them. I thought of Cupid lying beside us crippled. It's true I didn't care what happened to me at this point. "To protect, one needs strength, Jack. And wisdom for which to use that strength. Look around, dear boy. Is this all the reality you had expected?"

The reality I had expected...? "What does that...?" I stopped mid-sentence because the rancid odor had returned. The smell of death was far too strong.

"It's not your time, boy," Death continued from within his bubble of pungency. "Nor is it your friends'" I quickly grasped Cupid's body up from the ground and took my steps away from the dead spirit. It wasn't my time... Nor was it my friends? I glanced down at Cupid's sleeping face. Hurting Cupid wasn't something I expected, in fact, I never expected to raise my hand against this loving spirit. This wasn't part of my expected reality.

As soon as I realized that, she vanished. I was holding nothing but air, my hands grasping at what had never been there. It had been Pitch's trick all along. I hadn't hurt Cupid. No, she was somewhere within this labyrinth. But there was another confusion. This was no labyrinth, I know because I had been the one to come in here years ago with Jamie. We had played while he had still been young, and I know for a fact that it as not a maze. It was a simple cave, and not nearly as dark as this. Light slipped in through little cracks in the cave walls. This cave was incorrect. This cave was not reality.

It was as if I had cracked the code. As if I had been walking with my eyes closed because, suddenly, I could see. I turned around expecting to see Death, but I saw no one, nor did I smell anything. I saw the cave entrance now. It was fairly far away, but the shimmering light gave me hope. It was still dark, but the Moon reflected off of the snow outside, and even snuck in through the holes in the cave, just like so many years ago.

It had taken me a while, but I was finally going to rescue my friends. I gripped my staff in both hands and charged forward into the cave, finally awaken.


End file.
